


Oh Klahoma

by dirksnipples



Series: I Miss The Misery [5]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Michael is a concerned bean, Scott is in denial, light fluff, michael just wants Scott to be happy, physical abuse mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirksnipples/pseuds/dirksnipples
Summary: Lying is the only true way to be happy...
Relationships: Phone Guy & Michael Afton, Scott Cawthon & Michael Afton
Series: I Miss The Misery [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969456
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Oh Klahoma

**Author's Note:**

> Michael tries his best.

_“I’ve seen you and father.”_

Scott almost knocks the keyboard over. He doesn’t expect such an honest comment. Such a straightforward comment from Michael. His siblings are off playing in the pizzeria. Both Henry and William are busy, but for some reason or another, Michael has purposefully made his way through the _’Employees Only’_ door. 

“P-Pardon?” Scott asks, stopping what he’s doing. He takes a look at Michael, breath almost catching in this throat. He’s forgotten just how similar to William that he is. Their looks are uncanny, but what makes Michael different is how much longer his eyelashes are. How more alive his eyes look. William looks..almost like a corpse. 

Michael seemed to huff in annoyance, crossing his arms. “I said, you dummy, that I’ve seen what you’ve done with Father.”

Sweat begins to pool on Scott’s head, and he can feel his heart pounding, fists clenching. “Michael,” he tried to keep his voice even. “Surely there’s a misunderstanding.”

Mischief rolled his eyes, arms falling to his sides, hands clenched into fists. “There’s no _’misunderstanding.’_ ” Michael snapped, leaning into Scott’s space. “You were both humping each other. You said you _’loved him.’_ Michael commented, making Scott suck in a quick breath. “You know my father is bullying you, right?” Michael continued. 

Scott swallowed, unsure of what to really say. The fact that they even got caught- he shouldn’t have been so stupid. 

“He doesn’t care for anyone, not really. He only cares about himself.” 

“N-No, that’s-“

“What? Not true?” Michael easily interrupts. Scott noticed him begin to wring his hands together. The way his cuticles were red, like they’d been freshly picked. One might have dried blood still on it. 

“Yes.” Scott easily responded, turning in his chair, and giving the young teen his full attention. “I deeply apologize that you had to see that-“

“I don’t really care about that.”

“And that you felt the need to come in here. I am fine. Your father is fine. I hope that we can-“

“Shut up.” Scott immediately tensed at the words, biting his tongue. “Sure father’s fine, in fact he’s dandy. However, I know for a fact that you are not.” Scott didn’t like how this conversation was going. “You think I can't tell what it is you’re hiding? I know exactly what you’re hiding. I know that your neck is deeply bruised, I know that your wrists have marks too. How many times has he broken a bone? He’s broken mine at least five different times. He only stopped, because my mother was getting suspicious.”

“M-Michael,” Scott tried, clenching his hands into fists. “It’s not like that.”

“It’s always been like that. It’ll always stay that way, because no one stops him.” Scott wanted to argue that that wouldn’t be the case. He wanted to back up the idea that since no one is stopping him, that it means that there’s nothing to stop. “...I’m too scared..”

Scott doesn’t like the way Michael says that. He isn’t expecting it, he doesn’t like the tang of fear lacing it. 

“I’m afraid that no one would believe me. He’s told me that no one believes a word that comes out of my mouth. That I’m…” Michael trails off, sighing. “T-The point is, you idiot, you have the power to leave. He’s not worth it, just get out.”

The thought of William makes his heart race. Imagining his face makes his cheeks warm. Being embraced by everything he does sends fear and happiness through him. The way his hands tremble. The way he cries, begs, and wants makes a flow of self hatred slither through him. Scott knows exactly how William is. He knows exactly what William does, and what it means. 

“Michael, it’s not like that. Everything is fine.”

This time, the boy doesn’t even say anything. This time, he simply throws his hands up in anger, muttering something rude under his breath, finally stomping out. 

_If he’s going to live in denial, at least he can pretend that he’s happy._


End file.
